


The Dark

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Before SWTOR, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: Many have called me Darkness incarnate or fear itself. Many have tried to destroy my work, my image, but they never will. I am the Darkness and one can never truly defeat it.The life and story of Darth Alarick Marr...





	1. Our Return

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            “I feel that it is time for us to reveal ourselves to the Republic and their pathetic Jedi protectors,” Darth Zora, my mother, states to the members of the Dark Council and the holo image of our Emperor Vitiate. The Emperor chuckles approvingly “Yes, I know it is. But first we need to reacquire our ancestral home of Korriban that is being protected by the Jedi Order.” His eyes cast around the room “Zora, come here.” I watch as Mother rises and walks towards him to kneel. “I want you to lead the armada…” He pauses then looks directly at me, “and I want your son and apprentice to lead the ground assault.” I can feel his hatred for me, son of his beloved Zora and a lowly Imperial. Mother chances a look at me before returning her eyes to Vitiate “Of course, my Emperor, it will be done.” The Emperor vanishes and the meeting is adjourned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “I do not like this,” Mother says when we’re at my parents’ secluded estate. “Zora, darling, the Emperor has asked this of our son. We cannot disobey him,” Father states trying to reassure her. “You know as well as I, that he wants Alarick dead!” Mother hysterically states. Father makes a tsk-ing sound, showing his disapproval of her statement. She turns to him, her white Force lightning creating an aura around her, “Do not tsk me, Ulric!”

            Unable to bear their argument any longer “Mother, all will be well.” She sighs and turns to me, “You are far too young to be brought into the power plays of the Sith. You’ve just reached your twenty-first year, and are already a Darth and on the Dark Council,” she pauses and runs a loving hand down my face, “I fear to lose you, my son.” I lean into it, “I know, but we will be victorious I know it, then everyone will fear the name Marr.” Father grins, “See that is the spirit! The Republic will be weak and powerless to stop our family from raising to our rightful place.” Mother turns to him, “You are no help!” That’s when I decide to leave and holo Eric and Vowrawn.

            “So you’ve heard that it’s time to reveal ourselves, I assume,” Vowrawn, Mother’s oldest friend and fellow Dark Council member, amusedly asks Eric Tremel, my friend and fellow apprentice to my mother. He nods “Yes, I have… Mother has been beside herself, saying that her son will be the savior of our old home world.” Vowrawn chuckles, “That sounds like her, alright.” Earning a glare from the young human man, “Watch yourself.” Vowrawn chuckles “Oh, come on Eric lighten up! My father and his apprentice are going with you.” I groan “Lovely, Malgus will just take all the glory then.” Eric smirks, “If we’re lucky he might die in the process.” Vowrawn chuckles, “Father wouldn’t allow his best protégé to die.” Eric sighs dejectedly, “Thanks for ruining that dream for me, Raw.” I roll my eyes, “Don’t worry… Mother will have them both far away from us, I assure you.” Eric nods, “I sure hope so.”

            By the time I return to the sitting room Father and Mother are sitting beside each other lovingly like their argument never happened. “There you are, Alarick! Where did you run off to?” Mother asks when she sees me enter. “Went off to make sure Eric knew about our assignment from the Emperor,” I state, she grins, “Wonderful! I was just told that Vowrawn’s father, Vindican, and his apprentice Malgus will be joining our armada.” I nod “Yeah, Raw told us. Who told you?” She looks at me disapprovingly as Father says, “You know better than to ask her that!” I roll my eyes but nod.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “Come now, my dear, we have to leave now,” Mother exclaims after hurriedly knocking on my door. Groaning, I get off my bed to put on my armor, then head outside where Mother is impatiently waiting next to one of the armada ships. “Hurry up Alarick, we mustn’t be late!” she exclaims once I’m finally out the door, I roll my eyes thankful for my mask or I’m sure Mother would shock me. Once inside I head straight to the cockpit and sit down in the pilot’s chair then plot our course for Vaiken Spaceport where the Fleet is stationed. Once we arrive Mother enters, “Remember, dear, that Vindican and Malgus are going to the Orbital Station, and you must wait until they clear it to start the ground assault.” I internally groan “Of course, Mother.” _Wouldn’t want Malgus along for nothing…_ I, however, wasn’t about to let Malgus get all the glory even if I was now a Dark Councilor. My plan was that I’d be involved with both, the Orbital Station strike and the ground assault. I’d already told my division of fighter pilots that I’d be joining them, and made sure that my ship was placed in my battlecruiser. As Mother is over the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, she’ll stay abroad the command ship until the battle is won then she’ll join the forces on the surface.

            When the alarm goes off signaling that we left hyperspace, I’m already in my ship and ready, so ‘Storm’ is one of the first ships to fire upon the station. “Master, I am sorry to inform you but one of our interceptors just ran into the station. Should we help?” T1, my ships droid and a present from Mother, states. I shake my head, “It is not our place,” I state knowing that it is Malgus and Vindican. “We will continue the assault,” I state just before my comm goes off. “Marr! What in the blazes are you thinking! This is not the plan!” Mother’s voice comes screeching through. I grimace “Hello, Zora, it’s a lovely time to fly isn’t it?” I state emotionlessly as I continue firing on the station. I can practically feel her anger through both the Force and the comm, and I can only assume anyone around her would see her white Force lightning. “This is not the time to be cute or careless! Is it your plan to die young!?” she screams. I chuckle “No, of course not! Just wanted to see Korriban quicker,” looking up as a freighter zooms by my field of vision. Focusing on it, I follow as it flies straight into the armada and precisely shoots our fighters. Now knowing that in is a Republic escapee, I turn and head straight to the planet deciding now is the best time to start the ground assault. As I do, I comm Malgus “I see that you failed to kill everyone on broad, Malgus, a ship escaped.” I hear him growl, “It is not me who failed, Marr.” I chuckle before ending the transmission. As I and my fighters start the ground assault from above, I feel the death of Vindican. I close my eyes knowing who the cause of it was. _Not his fault indeed…_


	2. Korriban

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

       “About time to joined us mere mortals down here, Marr,” Eric says once I land after we successfully destroyed two Republic outposts. I smirk, “I had to let you do something, Tremel.” He narrows his eyes at me before chuckling and slapping me on the back, “That was some fancy flying back there, Al.” I grin “Thanks, I enjoy having time to show off.” He rolls his eyes, “By the way I’m basically one hundred percent sure your mother is going to kill you after this.” I smirk motioning to my closest battalion “Nah, she’ll be too busy fawning over our history to do anything. Besides I didn’t die or interfere with Malgus’ mission.” Then I break into a run leading the troops to the nearest outpost, igniting my lightsaber as I go.

       Screams pierce the air as we enter inside the outpost, a group of young people huddling together in a corner. A elderly man walks up to us, “Please. We are harmless. My students and I are only here to learn about the history of Korriban.” I use the Force to lift the man up and his eyes widen fearfully “You, you are Sith, aren't you?” I nod, chuckling darkly, “Indeed I am,” then using the Force I break his neck, letting his body fall to the ground. I look over at the so called students trembling and cowering in fear then a young girl around the age of seventeen gets up and moves away from the group. _A brave little one._ She has pale tan fur, dark brown ears, hands and feet, medium brown hair, her face tan at the edges darkening the closer you get to the middle of her face and electric blue eyes. _An alien_ , my mind screams. I tilt my head looking at her, “What are you, child?” She looks at me puzzled, “What do you mean?”

       “I have never seen your kind before. What are you?” She tilts her head as she softly smiles, “A Cathar, sir.” I chuckle, “Interesting...” I step a bit closer to her, analyzing her, tilting my head. The girl looks up at me with bright curious eyes, “I was told that the Sith were defeated centuries ago. So how do you exist?” I smirk, “A few survived, young one. Went into hiding, preparing for our return. Now the time has come.” Her eyes widen a bit, and she tilts her head in consideration, and I can feel her mind working. I chuckle and motion my troops forward before grabbing the girl by her neck and shoving her outside, “Kill the others.” She freezes and turns around in horror, screaming “No” over and over again. I roll my eyes and force her to turn around, facing away from the death behind us. She fights me the entire way, “Let me go!”

       “No.” She faces me and spits on my mask. I roll my eyes, “If you're done.” Her eyes narrow, “I am not. You are a monster!” I chuckle forcing her to move again, “I'm really not.” She stomps her foot on my armored one and screams out in pain. “Now was that really necessary,” I state, trying to keep from laughing as I set her on the ground, so I can inspect the damage. Her eyes narrow again, this time I do chuckle, “You broke your foot.” She tears her eyes away from me to look down at her foot and grimaces. “No wonder it hurts,” I hear her mutter. I shake my head, reaching down to help her and she moves it away quickly as if I burned her. I look up at her and see she's glaring at me. “Don't touch me,” she says through clenched teeth. I sigh, “I'm trying to help you.” She scoffs, her eyes narrowing, “I don't want help from a monster like you.”

       “My lord, what are our next orders?” one of my men, General Alec Long, asks joining the two of us. I rise, “Search for any more outposts. Take note of any that you see and turn it over to Lord Tremel. We need to prepare for Darth Zora's arrival.” Alec nods and gives me a sharp salute, before returning to his men. I turn looking down at the Cathar, who's staring up at me with a curious look mixed with pain. I sigh crouching back down and putting a gloved hand on her broken foot, using the Force to heal her. Her eyes widen and her eyes flick from me to her foot, in a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and awe. Once I'm finished, I hold out my hand for her to take, “Not a monster.” She looks up at me and nods, taking my hand and I hoist her to her feet. “Better?” She nods and I motion her forward, heading towards our temporary base.

       The troops at base have already sent up my tent, so I direct her inside only to find Eric slouching in one of the chairs. “Lord Tremel, what are you doing here?” I ask loudly. Eric jumps to his feet, “Blazes! Was that really necessary!?” he exclaims. I chuckle “Yes, seeing as you're in my tent.” He groans falling back down, “They haven't put my tent up yet.” I roll my eyes, “So that gives you a reason to occupy mine?” He glares at me, narrowing his grey eyes until he notices my companion. His eyes widen as he looks at me thoroughly shocked, “What is this?” She growls and I chuckle, “Not a what. She's a Cathar apparently, and the last remaining student here to study our history.” He raises an eyebrow before smirking, “Or... your way of appeasing Darth Zora.” I frown, an action lost because of the mask, “Not my intention but think what you will.” Eric chuckles rising from the chair once more, and walking towards the young woman “Lord Tremel, my dear,” taking her hand and slightly bowing before placing a chaste kiss on her hand staring up at her. Her blue eyes widen as a slight blush colors her face causing Tremel rise with smirk. As soon as Eric is standing up once more a soldier from Tremel's battalion runs inside slightly out of breath, “Darth Zora's shuttle approaches, my lords.”

       Eric and I share a look before he says, “Let's get this over with, shall we?” I chuckle but nod, “After you.” Eric grimaces before walking out of the tent. Once he leaves, I motion to the young woman to follow me out, which she does very cautiously. By the time we reach the landing pad, mother's shuttle as already landed and is preparing to disembark. I can practically feel the girl's curiosity rise as the door to the shuttle lowers revealing mother. The young woman gasps, as mother's eyes find me. She narrows her eyes and I can feel her anger with me before her eyes flick to the Cathar openly staring at her. Mother tilts her head slightly, curiosity getting the better of her as Eric and I approach her both going into a bow, “Welcome to Korriban, my lord.” Mother's face lights up as she finally looks around at her surroundings and there is a gleam in there I recognize. The gleam of uncovering history, and I can't help but roll my eyes at her antics. She finally nods, “The planet is ours then?” Beside me Eric swallows, “Yes, my lord. But there maybe some outposts that we have yet to discover.” She frowns, “Then continue the search, apprentice.” Eric bows immediately, “At once,” before hurrying away. I chuckle slightly, “We have blocked all communication from the planet to the Republic. They are in the dark.”

       “Good. Then things are still in our favor,” Mother states before turning to me sharply, her anger returning, “My tent now! And bring your follower.” Then she walks away motioning for one of the men to show her to her tent. Beside me the Cathar whistles, “What did you do?” I grimace, “I have a feeling you're about to find out.” She swallows before looking over at me and nodding then I lead her to mother's tent, steeling myself for the lecture I'm bound to have.

       “What on earth were you trying to accomplish, Alarick!?” Mother screams as soon as the flap of her tent closes behind us. The girl's eyes widen as they flick from me to mother. I internally grimace, “Honestly I didn’t want to let Malgus get all the credit, Mother!” The Cathar gasps as mother's normal hazel green eyes turn yellow almost instantly as she basically growls, “I will not lose my son because he feels the need to compete with a man who hasn’t even earned a title yet.” She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply when she opens them, they are her normal green. She sighs, “You are a Darth and sit on the Dark Council, where as he has killed his master and ultimately failed his mission. You have the upper hand, my love, he has nothing.” I nod then she continues, “Besides who else will make me a grandmother!” I grimace again, looking and the young woman who is now laughing, “Really, Mother!? Not in my plan right now.” She smirks, “I don’t see why not. You’re young, already as high on the Sith food chain you can be, what else have you to work at?!” I glare at her, though my mask stops the intended effect, “Oh, I don’t know: staying alive, avoiding Sith ‘politics,’ fighting a war.” She rolls her eyes, “Easy, you want a challenge, fall in love and raise a family with her. Only challenge worth your life.” She stops with a soft smile on her face just as her holo beeps. She straightens and gives me a sharp nod telling me to ‘return to business,’ causing me to look at the Cathar, who has fallen silent and deathly still. Mother turns to answer it revealing the Emperor, I subconsciously move to block His view of the other occupant.

       “Ah, there you are, Zora. I’ve heard that we’ve successfully reclaimed our homeworld with minimal causalities,” He says drinking her in, “A job well done.” She bows slightly then motions to me, “My apprentices did most of the work, my Emperor, I was just a casual observer.” He chuckles darkly before saying, rather seductively, “Ever so modest, Zora.” My fists tighten as his eyes roam her and a soft growl forms in my throat. Mother looks at me alarmed, before coughing to cover it, “I don’t know if you have heard yet but we’ve lost Vindican in the attack.” He waves his hand, “A minor inconvenience but easily replaced.” Mother’s eyes widen and she swallows, “Of course, my Emperor. How long will I be permitted to stay here to work on the excavation, many of our tombs have been all but destroyed, and the temple is in ruins.” He tilts his head as if in thought, “You may stay as long as you wish, but make sure the temple is the first thing to be rebuilt as the new Dark Council chambers will be there, along with our academy.” She nods and bows, “It will be done. Is there anything else you require, my Emperor?” He shakes his head and his bright red eyes land on me for the first time since the call started, “There is nothing else, Zora,” then the call ends and the three of us breathe in deeply.

       Mother sinks in a nearby chair with her hand on her forehead. I run to her side almost immediately, ignoring the raising of her hand, her silent plea to stay away. “Mother, are you alright?” She nods, closing her eyes before stifling a sob. Suddenly there is a wet cloth being set on her forehead and a calming hum in the surrounding air. I look up to see that the Cathar is staring worriedly at mother, holding said cloth. Mother's eyes flutter open and she softly smiles, “Thank you, young one. I am sorry to had to hear that.” The girls eyes widen as mother continues, “I'm assuming you're Republic?” The Cathar nods, “Yes, my lord.” Mother chuckles, “What is your name?” I feel the girl's eyes land on me as she says, “Jessica Tae.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had an fantastic Holiday season! Mine kept me from writing, too many things I needed to do.


End file.
